As this kind of door conveying apparatus, there has been known a door conveying apparatus configured such that a suspended member provided with door hanger supports on both left and right sides thereof is attachably and detachably suspended from a door conveying traveling body which travels on a door conveying line, and the door hanger supports on both left and right sides of the suspended member attachably and detachably support door hangers, respectively, as described in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. H01-317881 published on Dec. 22, 1989 (hereinafter, referred to as ‘patent literature’). More specifically, the door hanger supports on both left and right sides of the suspended member are constituted by upper side latching portions for hanging upper ends of the door hangers and lower side support stands for receiving lower ends of the door hangers. The lower side support stands of the door hanger supports on both left and right sides are configured to be coupled to each other by a horizontal coupling member.
In the conventional door conveying apparatus as described in the above-described patent literature, the suspended member suspended from the door conveying traveling body and constituting the door hanger supports of the door conveying traveling body side is configured such that the lower side support stands of the door hanger supports on both left and right sides are coupled to each other by the horizontal coupling member, as described above. Thus, a space between the doors (the door hangers) on both left and right sides of the door conveying traveling body is blocked from a space on the floor by the suspended member (the above-described horizontal coupling member) in a state of supporting the doors (the door hangers) on both left and right sides of the door conveying traveling body via the suspended member. A space below the door conveying traveling body and between the doors (the door hangers) on both left and right sides cannot be used as a passage for maintenance work for the door hanger and door conveying traveling body, a traveling passage for component supply trucks to be used in an outfitting work area where components are mounted on the doors conveyed by the door conveying apparatus, etc.